Ice Princess
by kataang and makorra
Summary: Ice King was getting ready to make his very own Ice Queen...to his surprise not an Ice Queen, but an Ice Princess came to be, very much to his dismay.
1. Chapter 1

Ice King was getting ready to make his very own Ice Queen.

"Gunther, go get me the crown!" The Ice King demanded.

Gunther followed his command and went to the other room and came back with a shiny gold crown.

After six hours, Ice King's Queen was created.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ice King yelled.

To Ice King's surprise, not an Ice Queen, but an Ice Princess came to be, very much to Ice King's dismay.

"What? Aw come on!" Ice King complained.

"Hello, Father." The thirteen year old with aqua colored haired girl with light blue eyes said.

"Uh? Oh right. I created you I'm your father." Ice King said putting his hand to his forehead.

"What is my name father?" She asked.

"Umm, let's see..." A creepy smile came to Ice King's face. "I'll name you princess bubblegum."

Gunther hit him and started writing a name in the snow.

"Uh? What's that? Oh! Ice Princess?" Ice King said.

"Oh! I just love that name!" Ice Princess exclaimed.

"You do? I mean, you do!" Ice King said.

"Now that we have cleared things up, shall we do some father-daughter bonding?" Ice Princess asked.

"Sure, what do you want to do? Kidnap princesses, attack Finn and Jake or-" Ice King was cut off.

"Um, what else do you have in mind?" Ice Princess asked.

"Right those are way too advanced for someone like you." Ice King said. "I know where we can start. Follow me."

Meanwhile Finn and Jake were at Tree Trucks house.

"Boys, would you like some more apple pie?" Tree Trucks asked.

"Yes please." Finn said.

"Alright, let me get another pie going." Tree Trucks said.

"Hey you know what's weird?" Jake asked.

"What?" Finn asked.

"I haven't seen Ice King in a while."

"Yeah that is pretty weird."

"What's weird boys?" Tree Trucks said coming back with a fresh backed apple pie.

"Nothing you should worry about." Jake said.

"So can we have pie?" Finn asked.

"Oh, dreary no! It's too hot! Let me put it on the window sill." Tree Trucks said walking over to the window.

"Aww man." Finn said disappointed.

"Okay, all you have to do is take that pie over there." Ice King said.

"But father, isn't that wrong?" Ice Princess asked.

"What? Of course not! I do it all the time. Now go do that I'll come back later." Ice King said while flying away.

"Well if you say so." Ice princess said unsure.

As she walked she put her hair in a pony tale. It was up to her shoulders but it was still long enough.

"I can't believe I am doing this." Ice princess said.

As crepes up to the pie and snatches it on time, but Jake sees her.

"Thief!" He yells.

"Oh dear! Oh my! My pie!" Tree Trucks yelled.

"Don't worry we'll get it back." Finn said.

Ice Princess was running. For her life maybe. How could people love pie so much. She thought. She came across a house in a cave.

"Ah! Help!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah! Help!" Ice Princess yelled as she entered Marceline's house.

"Who are you?" Marceline asked.

"I'm Ice Princess. Who are you?"

"I'm Marceline. What do you mean by Ice Princess? Are you married to Ice King!"

"What! Why would I marry my father!" Ice Princess said offended.

"Father! Who's your mom!"

"I have no mom father created me by scratch."

"Oh. So you needed help with something?" Marceline asked.

"Yes! These two crazy boys are chasing me! Just because I took their pie!" Ice Princess exclaimed.

Marceline looked at the pie in Ice Princess's hands. "Why'd you take the pie?"

"Because my father said it was okay to."

Marceline sighed. "Look, don't always listen to your dad. He's a little crazy in the head."

"You know him?" Ice Princess asked.

"Yeah. We're actually really good friends." Marceline replied.

"Marceline! Open the door!" Jake yelled.

"Ah! That's them! What do I do!" Ice Princess reacted.

Marceline had to think fast. "Uh, uh, uh! Go hide in the closest!" Marceline said.

As instructed, Ice Princess went to hide in the closest.

"Uh, you can come in now." Marceline said.

"Where is she?" Finn asked.

"Where's who?" Marceline asked acting dumb.

"This girl I could've swore I saw her come her " Finn replied.

"Yell there's no one here." Marceline said.

"Jake search the place." Finn said.

"I told you no one's here!" Marceline yells.

"She's in that closet."Jake stated.

"No one is in my closet!" Marceline yelled again.

"Jake open the closest." Finn said.

Marceline groaned.

Jake opened the closet he saw Ice Princess.

"Ah!" Screamed Ice Princess.

Jake is about to grab her, but she punches him in the nose and then runs away with the pie screaming.

"Bro you okay?" Finn asked.

"No! I think she broke my nose!" Jake complained.

"Marceline Who was that?" Finn asked.

"Ice Princess." Was all she said.

**A few weeks later...**

"Father? Who is this?" Ice Princess asked pointing a Wild Berry Princess.

"That is one of the Princesses I kidnap and try to make them marry me." Ice King explained.

"Why would you want to marry? Aren't you happy with just the two of us?" Ice Princess asked.

"Um..." Ice King said.

"Oh, I see, I was just a mistake! I saw your plans on making an Ice Queen! Gunther showed them to me!" Ice Princess yelled and went to her room.

"Ah, who needs her?" Ice King said.

After a while Ice King fell asleep and Ice Princess had her suit case full of her clothes. She was about to leave when she remembered Wild Berry Princess.

"Here you're free now." She said.

"Oh thank you! You're so kind!" Wild Berry Princess exclaimed.

Later Ice Princess went looking for Marceline, but got lost on the way.

"Ugh! Oh look a tree house! Maybe they know where Marceline lives!" Ice Princess said as she ran to Finn and Jake's house.

She knocked at the door. BMO came to answer it.

"Oh hello! Who might you be?" BMO said.

"I'm Ice Princess, Can you tell me where Marceline lives?" Ice Princess asked.

"I know someone who knows where she lives. Come in I will make you some tea." BMO afforded.

"Thank you." Ice Princess said.

"Finn , Jake someone needs your help." BMO said walking into the room.

"Awesome, who is it?" Finn asked.

"Ah! You! Ah! Stay away from me you pie loving freaks!" Ice Princess yelled.

"You! You almost broke my nose!" Jake yelled.

"You stole our pie too!" Finn yelled also.

"I didn't mean to! Father said it was okay, but Marceline said it was bad!" Ice Princess yelled.

"Okay! Everyone! Calm down!" BMO yelled.

"What do you want? And give us a good reason we should help you." Finn demanded.

"Well if you must know I Ice Princess daughter of Ice King, I recently found out I was a mistake. So I ran away. Father wanted a wife, not a daughter." Ice Princess explained with a tear coming down

"Wow. Really? That's messed up." Finn said.

"Will you help me or not?" Ice Princess asked.

"You know it's getting pretty late, maybe you should stay here." Finn suggested.

"What! No, she almost broke my nose!" Jake complained.

"Yeah almost." Finn said.

"Yell alright. Buy don't touch anything valuable." Jake warned.

"Thank you, Finn and Jake."Ice Princess said.

"Here, you can sleep on this bench. Nothing much but it's something." Finn said.

"Thank you very much Finn." Ice Princess said.

"Yeah what ever."

"Good night." Ice Princess said.

Finn went to his bedroom and but on his pajamas.

"Dude, why'd you let her stay? I mean come on her dad is Ice King! We can't trust her." Jake said.

"We trust Marceline." Finn replied.

"That's different." Jake said.

"How?"

"I don't know but I'll figure something out tomorrow." Jake said.

"Aw, come on man. It's just something feels right about her." Finn said.

"Maybe you like her." Jake teased.

"Dude! I just met her!" Finn said.

"Yeah, sure. Remember when you fell in love with Flame Princess when you just met her?" Jake teased some more.

Finn could feel a blush come to his cheeks.

"Anyway, good night." Jake said as he turned off his light.

**The Next Day...**

"BMO, do you think you could make me that tea you offered?" Ice Princess asked.

"Yes I can." BMO said running into the kitchen.

Jake approached Ice Princess.

"May I help you?" Ice Princess asked.

"I don't know what game you're playing, but I want you to stop. I know your Ice King's daughter, but that doesn't change that he's evil and so are you!" Jake assumed.

But she wasn't evil, at least she didn't want to be.

"Okay here is your tea." BMO said walking into the room carrying a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you BMO." Ice Princess said.

"Jake, I know my father is 'evil,' but I don't want to be evil. I want to be good. I am truly sorry if I hurt you that badly, but on my defence I got scared, so I ended up punching you. You would have done the same. And I hope one day my father will end his 'rain of terror.' I even help Wild Berry Princess escape from father. Again I am sorry if I did you wrong." Ice Princess explained.

Jake felt like the jerk now. "I'm sorry too." He said.

"It is fine Jake." Ice Princess said.

"Good morning everyone!" Finn said as he walked in the room.

"I must really get going. I just don't where to go." Said Ice Princess.

"I thought you said you wanted to know Marceline lived." BMO said.

" Yeah but I was only going to stay there for one night. And I hope by then we would've fingered out where I could live." Ice Princess said.

"Well how about you move to the Candy Kingdom?" Jake suggested.

"Oh, and you don't think my crazy of a dad won't look for anymore princesses in the Candy Kingdom?" Ice Princess asked with bitter sarcasm.

"Don't worry, he always does that. And if you think he'll find you, he won't." Finn said with a smile.

Ice Princess, Finn, abd Jake arrived at the Candy Kingdom and went straight to Princess Bubblegum.

After explaining who she was, Princess Bubblegum pulled Finn to the side.

"Finn, I don't know about this. Are you sure she's not evil." She asked.

"Oh come on! I know what you mean, but give her a chance. She's not bad. Ice King just took her in the wrong direction." Finn explained.

"Alright she can stay at the castle." Princess Bubblegum said caving in.


End file.
